


Spin That Bottle!

by FandomPhases



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Spin the Bottle, Teens, like 16+
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomPhases/pseuds/FandomPhases
Summary: So, some of my favourite musical characters hang out.it gets weird.like, relationship weird.





	Spin That Bottle!

**Author's Note:**

> Michael/Jeremy

"Whoo!" A drunk Rich yelled.

They all sat down that looked equally as worried as eachover.

'Why did I agree to this? Oh, Jeremy wanted to see what'll happen.' Michael thinks.

"Okayyy, so, since Jere- whatever his name is," Rich slurs, "is closest to me, and i'm too drunk to choose, he goes first. Alright?"

Everyone nods, wanting to get it other with.

Michael's heart starts pounding.

Jeremy grabs the bottle, and just before he spins it, Rich speaks once more.

"Remem- Reminder that the least you can do is a 5 second kiss, and the most you can do is grinding in the bedroom. With the door open slightly."

Jake raises and eyebrow and smirks at Rich.

"You horny bastard!" He laughs at his 'friend'.

Jeremy spins the bottle.

It spins surprisingly fast, since Jeremy's hands had gone a little clammy.

Jeremy was surprised he wasn't really nervous yet.

Spinning.

Spinning.

Stop.

Rich and Jake high fived.

The Heathers group smirked.

JD and Veronica were stifling laughs.

Connor and Evan were almost howling, but making an effort to be supportive.

Michael bit his lip.

Jeremy looked up.

Michael.

Jeremy's mouth opened slightly, and he felt his eyes go wide.

Michael was biting his lip so much, yet somehow wasn't bleeding yet. And he wanted to keep it like that.

Jeremy felt his blush spread, and leaned in.

Michael did the same.

They locked lips.

Michael felt his own hand holding Jeremy's soft, warm face.

They both heard Veronica singing 'Big Fun' (A song that had occured in her and JD's school play) quietly, making JD chuckle.

Everyone noticed how their expressions softened. Big time.

They pulled away, and looked toward the floor.

Jeremy fake coughed.

Jake smiled.

"Guys, how long was that kiss of yours?"

"Like, 5 s-seconds, why?" Jeremy asked, still a little startled.

"Ha, do you mean 15 seconds?"

"Really?" They both said in unison.

Jake smirked again.

"You know what they say, time flies when you're having fun~"

Michael hit Jake softly on the sleeve of his dark jacket.


End file.
